In The Stars
by Sinful Swt
Summary: (Based on the movie with Claire Danes & Leonardo DiCaprio) the priest is blamed for the suicides of Romeo and Juliet. The families are more angered at the death of their kin. And the priest is banished from the city of Verona, only to see a repeated past.


**Romeo and Juliet was created by William Shakespeare, however the story belongs to me**  
  
**Summary: (based on the movie with Claire Danes and Leonardo DiCaprio) the priest is blamed for the suicides of Romeo and Juliet. The families are even more angered at the death of their kin. And the priest is banished from the city of Verona, only to see a repeated past.**  
  
**Characters won't be speaking Shakespearean, too difficult for me. Thanks! And Enjoy!**  
  
In The Stars  
  
*Reminisce*  
  
"He is dead? How can this be? Romeo can not be dead!" Montague cried for his lost son  
  
"Who is to blame for this?" Lady Montague managed to speak as she continued to sob with her husband  
  
"There is no one to blame but yourselves. Your rivalry! Your hate! Your anger! Caused this pain and for your children to take their own lives!" Prince yelled over the shouts, tears, and the rain pouring down upon them  
  
"The friar!! The friar is TO BLAME!" A Montague cried  
  
At that moment, Friar Laurence had arrived at his church only to find the death of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"What has happened?" Friar Laurence had demanded to know  
  
"It was you! You have killed my Juliet!!" Lady Capulet screamed and slapped the friar across the face "You murdered her!!"  
  
"Madame. I did NO SUCH THING!"  
  
"Did you help them hide their marriage? Did you not give Juliet that poison to seem like she was dead, which only later resulted in her suicide. a gun to her head?! Did you not tell Romeo to go to Mantua and wait for your word? Did you not marry them?" Benvolio yelled at the friar  
  
Friar Laurence had his head down, for all that was said...was true.  
  
"You had married them!! That is where everything had begun!" Montague had yelled  
  
"Yes. It's true."  
  
"Then for that," the Prince bellowed "You are banished from Verona. No longer shall you stay here! Be gone by daybreak. or be captured and die."  
  
The friar walked away. He was to leave to Mantua. And begin again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Forgive me father, for I have sinned it has been a few weeks since my last confession."  
  
"Remy, it's impolite to mock the church."  
  
"I'm sorry father...but I am here to confess."  
  
"Then I am sorry, my boy. Continue..."  
  
"I have sinned. I've fallen in love and gave sin to another; for I had kissed her."  
  
The friar remembers that this was the beginning of the end for Romeo and Lady Juliet.  
  
"What is her name?" the Friar asked  
  
"Juliana. She is so fair...that the moon is sick and pale with grief; Envious of her beauty."  
  
The Friar and Remy had stepped out of the confession booth and into the Friar's chamber.  
  
"Words that I haven't heard spoken... for 5 long years."  
  
"Sir? What do you speak of?"  
  
"I speak of a man...you're age, who had fallen in love with a fair maiden. He and she had taken their lives in the name of love."  
  
"Cupid's arrow had pierced their heart. and in return...they pierce their own? Why so?  
  
"Their family names were rivals... lives were lost, battles were bloody, but yet...love was awakened, only to be put in an infinite slumber once again."  
  
"Ay, sir. That is my love. Our families are rivals as well. And she is to marry another next full moon..."  
  
"Why come to me?"  
  
"We want you to wed us. Please, sir."  
  
"I cannot." Friar Laurence didn't want history to repeat.  
  
"Friar, please... I love her." Remy remembers when his eyes first laid upon the fair Juliana -Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.-  
  
"Stop it! Romeo, I shall not wed thee and fair Juliet" Friar yelled in rage and fell upon a chair  
  
"Romeo, sir? There is no Romeo here." Remy answered  
  
A/N: -WORDS BETWEEN THE DASHES ARE QUOTES FROM THE ACTUAL ROMEO AND JULIET-  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review so I can continue writing the following chapters. Thanks a lot! And review! 


End file.
